


An Alternative Life

by Erulinaz



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/F, F/M, Language, Linda and Bronwyn are bitches cause I hate them sorry not sorry, Multi, Other, smut at some point let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulinaz/pseuds/Erulinaz
Summary: AU in which Bronwyn's project, helped by Linda, is a sucess. Myfanwy, with no memory of the last fifteen years, is running away with her sister, but Gestalt refuses to let her go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
An other idea that I took from the Discord, hope you enjoy this new series :)  
(As always, don't mind any grammar mistakes, still French)

**Chapter 1**

Myfanwy didn’t show up that day.

The day after they had made love to each other for the first time. She hadn’t answered their messages neither. She had to feel terrible about what they did at the party. Gestalt was feeling like a complete idiot. So what, they had ruined such a beautiful friendship for an hour of pure joy, lust and ecstasy? That was so lame and pathetic. What were they going to do if the only person they truly loved couldn’t looked at them in the eyes any more. They wanted to go to her flat, but they had a job to do and they didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable with them at her place.

Her absence wasn’t only killing them, but was also disorganising the morning at the Checquy. Ingrid was fortunately competent enough to solve any bureaucratic issues. Every time Gestalt had a break, they called her. But they never got an answer. At some point of the day, her absence became unbearable. They got to see Linda Farrier, their boss, their king, to talk to her about Myfanwy Thomas. But Linda was surprisingly calm about it. Like if she knew something. Gestalt frowned. How could Linda react that way? Myfanwy wasn’t just a member of the Checquy, she was a Rook!

What if Myfawny was gone? They went back to Linda, at the end of the day, asking her where Myfawny was, but she just told them: “Sometimes, you need to let go the person you love”. What did that mean? Myfanwy couldn’t leave the Checquy, she knew too much. But since they couldn’t obtain more informations from Farrier, they needed to go to her flat.

They rushed to it, asked the doorman if they had seen her – no he hadn’t for a while now – and came inside her place after having entered the code. The place was awfully empty, silent. Something was so wrong. The four of them started to search everywhere. Nothing. They were frustrated, angry. Shit. What was going on, Myf?

Alex went straight to the birds made of glass and threw them to the ground. They wanted to do it for so long. They crushed them under their foot, like their crushed Bristol under their blows when they learnt what he did to her. They would have broken every bones in his body if some agents from the Checquy didn’t have stopped them. The way Bristol begged them for mercy, with his bloody face, and the tears staining his cheeks; the way they told him that one day they would come to kill him in his sleep, were actions they would never forget nor regret. They were pretty sure Bristol was still having nightmare about that day. Good thing.

It didn’t help them to know what the fuck was going one, but, at least, they felt sightly better. Their eyes landed on the place where her secret room was hidden. If there was something to find, it must be there. They knew how to open it because they knew everything about her, about _their_ Myfanwy. That what they thought.

Teddy went straight to the computer, when the others bodies were searching drawers and looking at their hung photos on the wall. Why did she feel the need to print and to put the faces of the persons she was working with on the wall? It didn’t make any sense. And then, they saw it. They saw the videos, even the suppressed one, in the recycle bin. Fuck.

She prepared herself in case of her memory got whipped away. She was so stressed about it, and they brushed it off, as Farrier asked them to do. No, no, no. It couldn’t happen. Why didn’t they listen to her more carefully? Why didn’t they stay with her? Why didn’t they believe her? She didn’t get fooled. The EVA told her the truth. Someone erased her memory. And they did nothing for her. Where was she now?

Wait. Linda knew.

How did she know? Why didn’t she do anything about that? What about the Checquy? Gestalt had so many questions whirling into their heads. They were feeling physically sick. She couldn’t be gone. What were they supposed to do without her?

Teddy took his phone and dialled Linda’s number. They didn’t have time for her lies and her tricks. They needed to know the truth. Now.

“Yes, Gestalt, something wrong?”

“You fucking knew.” Gestalt couldn’t stay calm, Teddy’s voice was full of a poorly suppressed anger

“Ah. You are at Myfanwy’s flat, I guess.”

“You guess well, now, I want the truth. Where is she?”

“She… This is not of your concern any more.”

“What does that even fucking mean?”

“She never fitted in this life, Gestalt, and as her friend, I am sure you see it. She can live an happy life now.”

“No, no, no. I want answers. As her friend, I have the right to know what’s going on. She is a Rook and a EVA, she is not safe without us.”

“That’s not the case any longer. Trust me, Gestalt. Despite her EVA, she is safe, with people who cares about her.”

“People who cares about her? Bullshit! We are her only family.”

“That’s not true and you know it.”

Gestalt stopped. They didn’t get it. Her parents were dead in a car crash. She… Oh. Her little sister. Wait. How could she be in measure to protect Myfanwy? She wasn’t an EVA, right? Then…

“So you are talking about her sister. Alright, but I still don’t understand.”

“Her sister did her best to save her from us.”

“Save her?” Teddy laughed, but it wasn’t an happy one, it was a bitter and painful one, it was actually hurting his chest

“Yes, you heard me well. I have to go.”

“No, our conversation is not over. She is still a Rook, the Checquy needs her...”

“She doesn’t remember anything, Gestalt.”

She hung up and Gestalt stayed still, in the middle of her secret room like four statues. She didn’t remember anything. She was free to start again. She didn’t remember her time at the Checquy. So the agency could let her go. She didn’t remember her time with _them_. With Gestalt. Were they strong enough to not to run after her?

Gestalt went to her living room. Well, former living room, since she wasn’t coming back. Alex and Teddy sat on the couch, Robert and Eliza on the carpet. They were in front of each others, biting their nails at the same time.

“So, she is gone with her little sister. What was her name, already?”

“Bronwyn.”

“Ah yes, Bronwyn Thomas.”

“How could they have wiped her memory away?”

“An EVA? A new technology?”

“Doesn’t really matter.”

“She doesn’t remember us, she doesn’t remember anything. Probable just her time with her real family. So no more than her sixteen first years in her existence.”

“The bitch said she was safe.”

“How could she be? She is a powerful EVA.”

“This is worst if she doesn’t remember anything.”

“Not worse. Problematic.”

“Her sister may help her?”

“How?”

“Why?”

“Shit.”

“I should have stayed with her, I should have believed her.”

“I’m a fucking idiot.”

“Who needs her like a fool.”

“No need to feel guilty, the bitch is may be right.”

“This is a second chance for Myfanwy. She deserves to be happy.”

“Without me?”

“Without me.”

Gestalt got up. Eliza went to the kitchen for a glass of water, Alex cleaned up the mess he made with the creepy birds he destroyed, Teddy stared blankly at the wall, Robert went to her room. He opened her wardrobe and took the first piece of cloth he could find. He raised the fabric to his face. This perfume, it would be the last time they smelled it. The thought was unbearable.

After an hour in this flat, they left with an heavy chest. They went back to their office, at the Checquy, they didn’t want to go home yet. They would feel to alone in there. Plus, they had reports to finish to write. It was late, but they saw a light under the door of Conrad’s office.

Gestalt stopped dead in their tracks.

They had an idea.

They knocked at the Queen’s door.

“Sorry to interrupt you” Eliza began with her usual soft smile

“But I have some disturbing news about Myfanwy Thomas.” Robert continued.

With a bit of luck, the bitch hadn’t said anything to Conrad. She was always keeping her business secret, even when it concerned everybody at the Checquy.

“Ah, perfect, tell me.” Conrad said, looking up from his computer

“She has left with the sister, Bronwyn Thomas. We’d like an authorisation to go after them.” Teddy explained

“Of course, of course. You shouldn’t have wait for any authorisation, though. I don’t want any of you four to come back to me until you found Myfanwy Thomas.”

“No problem” Alex answered with a smile. “I’m pretty sure that Linda knows more than she admitted, by the way.”

Conrad frowned but didn’t add anything. When he tried to have a conversation with Linda, he obtained nothing from her, but she couldn’t stop Gestalt from looking for Myfanwy.

Gestalt spent the whole week looking for Myfanwy and her sister. One night, when the sun was raising up, their tired eyes lit up. They had found her, under a false identity. They were in the South of France, next to the Spanish frontier. They had ticket for Grenada. Now it was easy for Gestalt to found them. They even had the address of their Hotel in Spain. Gestalt got up, rushed to their place, packed their stuff and bought tickets to join Myfanwy there.

During the week, only one of the body was sleeping at night, when the others three were continuing the search. They finally all slept, once they got into the plane.

“See you soon, Myf.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myfanwy is in Spain but someone finds her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! If you want a season 2 for The Rook, please go sign the petition, thanks! https://www.change.org/p/therookstarz-season-2-for-the-rook/sign

**Chapter 2**

Myfanwy Thomas was eating on the terrace of one the many restaurants of the Grenada. Bronwyn told her that there was nothing to worry about. They had left France without trouble with the help of their fake identities, which meant they were almost safe. They just needed to wait few days for their friends to build them some new identities and they could go to Greece. Once, there, they were going to be completely safe. The government was on their side.

For now, they didn’t have to hide all the time and could enjoy their meal. Myfanwy didn’t answer, unable to understand what was going on.

Last week, she woke up in the middle of an underground parking lot, with people looking at her with concerned faces. There were a young boy named Nazim, a man named Marcus and her baby sister… who wasn’t a baby any more. She got a panic attack. She cried so much that her throat started hurting, as well as her eyes. When she saw her reflection in a window car, it became even worse. Who was she? She didn’t recognize herself! She was supposed to be a sixteen years old teenager! And yet, she quickly realised that she knew things that her sixteen years old self didn’t know.

She begged her sister to have an explanation. But she didn’t get one, because they had to escape men who wanted to capture her to sell her, if she had well understood. This was insane. Why did they want her? Why didn’t they go to the police if it was a human trafficking affair?

Myfanwy was so scared and utterly lost.

Her parents were dead, she was in the middle of a country she didn’t know, with a sister who was a stranger to her now, in a body she didn’t recognise. When she took a shower, she noticed the scars on her tights and she started crying one more time. What happened to her? Why did she feel the need to hurt herself that way? Her sister might be right when she was saying her that she had saved her, after all.

“Hey, what’s up, don’t like the food?” Bronwyn asked, pointing Myfanwy’s plate with her own fork

“We… I think we need to talk, Bronwyn.”

“Come on, not now”

“Yes, now. I don’t know if you realised but I am completely stressed out. I don’t understand what is happening. You said I was in danger, that our parents died because of a secret agency, but that you have the situation under control, now. I want answers.” Myfawny pleaded

“I’m sorry about mom and dad. I shouldn’t have told that like that. It’s just… We are the only family we still have.”

“Why some people wanted to kidnap me?”

“Because… Because of your capacity.”

“What does that mean?”

Bronwyn thought an instant, debating with herself if she wanted to talk to Myfanwy about the whole EVA thing. No, she couldn’t tell her about it. What if it triggered something on her memory? Her sister suffered enough because of this. And her too.

“You have some ability. That’s why the secret agency took you away from us. They tore us apart, destroying everything and everyone on their path”

“What about the secret agency? Is that why we can’t go to the police instead of running away like criminals?”

“No. We don’t talk about this agency. I had to erased your memory for them to let you go. And we can’t go to the police because of you’re ability and because of the agency. I made a deal with one of them. Officially, they don’t even exist. So the police stay out of our business.”

“And what about the boy who did that to me… Nazim?”

“What about him? No, really, Myf, don’t worry about anything. I’m here.” She took her sister’s hand in hers. “You trust me, right?”

“I’m doing my best, but… You made me forget more than fifteen years of my life. I don’t know what to do.”

“Let me guide you. I promise I did it for your own interest. You know me. I’ve always been on your side. I know it’s hard for you. But things will get better with time. I’m part of a group of persons ready to help us disappear. Once in Greece, everything will be okay. I just need you to trust me with everything you have. Do you think you can do that for me?”

“Yes… yes, of course.”

“Perfect, then!” Bronwyn smiled at her, but this smile quickly faded away. “Shit, shit, shit!”

“What? What’s going on?”

“No, no, don’t turn your head around. Look, you are going to the bathroom and stay there until I came for you.”

“Wait… what? No, I don’t want to hide!”

“Yes, you are going to hide! Please, Myf.”

Myfawny obeyed. She entered the bathroom. She stood with her back to the mirror. She was unable to look at her own face. She was feeling so… average and… old. She wasn't in the right body any more! She needed to learn to see herself and recognise herself, though. She couldn’t stay in this state of pure wonder and fear forever. She slowly turned herself to face the mirror of the bathroom. She was quite good looking, after all, delicate, even. They were a strength in her eyes. Her hair had a nice colour, too. Everything wasn’t bad about her. Yes, she might learn how to lover herself one more time. She grew up well.

The only thing was that deep inside she wanted to know. She didn’t want to live the pain, but just knowing the truth, like at the cinema. Yeah, it would be nice to see those fifteen years on a screen. She would understand better who she became, while putting a wall between those memories and her.

But at the same time, she was relieved to not remember the reasons that made her hurting herself her own body. She wasn’t that kind of person before, and she didn’t understand how she could have become like that. Now, it was the past and she could start over again. It wasn’t that bad after all.

Bronwyn was scaring her nevertheless. She was so different! When they were… younger, Bronwyn was looking at Myfawny with such love and affection. Now, she was looking at her as if she was looking at a old photo. Yes. She wanted deseperately to live one more time what they had known during their youth. But, Myfanwy knew that it was impossible. They were both different.

Plus, she wasn’t sure of her sister’s intention. Myfanwy had found in her pocket a letter she addressed to herself, with the apostrophe “Dear You”. This letter was telling her that she was in danger, that she needed to run away, that someone had wipped her memory away. Then, apparently, she had a choice to make between two lives. Or she could start again, or she could stay in her previous life and find out the truth. Myfanwy didn’t talk about it to Bronwyn. It wasn’t her lovely sister anymore. No. If old Myfanwy wrote this letter for her future self it meant that she didn’t know about Bronwyn’s project. In addition, her sister didn’t let her the options that old Myfanwy wanted for herself. Myfanwy was feeling like a doll in her sister’s hand. She didn’t know what was going on. She didn’t even know who they were running away from. People who wanted to kidnap her or people from that secret agency?

“Hey.” A beautiful blonde woman put her hand on Myfawny’s shoulder “Are you ok?”

“Oh yes, yes, thank you, just lost in my thought.”

The woman was a bit smaller than her, she bit her lips, before gently smiling at her. A lot of emotions were passing inside her eyes. Relief. Sadness. Hope.

“Can I help you?” Myfanwy asked her “Do I… Do I know you?”

The blonde smiled at her. It was the most genuine and gentle smile Myfanwy ever saw. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. The woman was so pretty, even enchantress. Myfanwy didn’t think that she could feel such an attraction towards women.

“Yes, you know me.”

“You… How?”

“That’s a long story.”

“What’s your name, who are you?”

“I am…”

The woman got interrupted by the door of the bathroom, violently opened.

“Shit, get away from my sister, you bitch!” Bronwyn exclaimed, grasping Myfanwy by her arm and pulled her out of the bathroom.

But three blonde men, looking a lot like the woman – siblings perhaps? – appeared suddenly to block the exit. One of them, with gel in his hair, was bleeding from the lips. He must have been hit… probably by Bronwyn, thought Myfanwy.

“You can’t have her!” Bronwyn was yelling “There is a lot of people there, you can’t do anything to us or you going to have trouble”

“You too. Plus our agency knows we are here.”

“The agency?” Myfanwy asked “You mean that you know me from there?”

“Yes, Myf, and that’s exactly why we need to leave! We don’t know what they are capable to do to you!” Bronwyn cried out

The four siblings frowned at the same time, Myfanwy noticed it. They turned their gaze towards her, like to check if she was scared of them. One of the men, the one who wasn’t one of the twin, licked his lips before saying:

“If you want us to let you go, Myfanwy, we’ll obey, without conditions.”

Bronwyn gave her a pointed look, saying “Go, Myf, tell them you want us to leave before they change their perverted mind!”. But Myfanwy hesitated. She wasn’t feeling threatened by their presence. But she needed to trust her sister, so…

“Let us go, please.”

“Alright.”

Bronwyn didn’t think twice and ran toward the exit, Myfanwy looked one more time behind her shoulder to see four pairs of blue eyes set on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myfanwy needs answers and to find the weird siblings.

**Chapter 3**

Myfanwy hadn’t been able to sleep that night. She was thinking all the time about her encounter with the four siblings. Bronwyn wanted to take the first plane they could have for Greece, but Myfanwy refused. She said she preferred waiting for Bronwyn’s friends who were supposed to help them, especially to change their identities, one more time. But the truth was, Myfanwy was feeling safe for the first time since she woke up in this underground parking lot. And she was pretty sure this feeling was linked to them. They even let her go when she asked them! They were too afraid to scare her off.

They were also all very attractive.

They must have been close, if not they wouldn’t be so… kind to her. She was seeing the scene over and over again in her head. A tiny hope was blossoming inside her chest; the hope to meet them again. Because of her scars, she had thought that her previous life was only pain and loneliness. But maybe it wasn’t the truth. Maybe she was more loved than she thought. Maybe that everything hadn’t been that bad.

The next morning the woke up with a bitter taste on her mouth. What if her little sister had made her leave a life she didn’t want to leave? What if her sister hadn't let her the choice? Now, the only thing she could think about was finding the four siblings.

While her sister was under the shower, she let her a note saying that she was just leaving for a walk, nothing serious, she just needed to get some air. She knew it was a bad idea, not every people who were looking for her were that kind to her, but she needed to take the risk.

She walked on the streets, actually she wandered around like a lost soul. She had no idea where they could be. Her path lead her to a beautiful hotel. A luxurious one. She was looking through the open door, and that was at this moment she saw them. They were sat at one of the small tables in the entry. They were biting their nails as one man. She came inside, saying to the doorman she was knowing four persons in there. He let her do, watching her. They were so lost in their thought they didn’t see her walking to them.

“Hi.” she shyly said

They all stood up, surprise and happiness painted on their faces.

“Myfanwy.”

“Look, I don’t know why I am here. I just want to understand what’s going on… And… You seem to know me and… Shit. It was a bad idea, just forget you saw me.”

“No, wait.” On of the twin, the more casual one, grasped her arm, giving her a pleading glance. “Please, stay, I won’t hurt you. I’m so glad you are here. With me, with us.” Then he took a step away, not to stay in her living space

“Why? I mean why are you so glad? Am I more than a mission for you, right? Because you have the order to find me, right?”

“You are everything to me.” They said in unison.

Myfanwy looked at them, taken aback. How did they do that? When her sister was talking about capacity was she talking about that kind of capacity?

“Who… who are you?”

Gestalt didn’t know how to answer her, because they realised that she wasn’t looking for their names. She wanted to understand who they were _for_ her. For her former self. They needed to put her at ease or she was going to run away. Not that they couldn’t stop her – she was clearly outnumbered – but Gestalt didn’t want her to fear them, to think that they were her enemies. So they had to play it well. No need to traumatise Myfanwy. No need to tell her about the Hive Mind yet, neither. She couldn’t understand it. They didn’t want her to think they were some kind of freaks and that leaving them was the best thing that could have happened to her. But all together they were intimidating, they couldn’t help it.

“I am… We used to be friend” the woman said. “I’m Eliza, and this is Robert, the twins are Teddy and Alex.”

“O… Ok.”

Gestalt saw that she was trying really hard to remember anything from their names. They couldn’t hide the hurt they felt. Their longest friend didn’t have any memories of them. But at least, they found her and she was in a good health. She even looked for them! That was good, maybe she saw she had no reason to fear them. Maybe, they could even convinced her to stop following her sister like a tamed little dog. Myfanwy never followed anyone, why would she start now?

“How do you feel?” Teddy asked, getting closer to her, but she took a quick step away

“I’m… I’m lost. But… What are you doing here? Are you going to bring me back to London? I can’t follow you there, some people want to hurt me!”

“Wait, wait, calm down, Myf. I won’t do anything against your will!” Eliza exclaimed

“What are you talking about? People who want to hurt you?” Robert asked

Gestalt watched Myfanwy struggling to get the words out of her mouth. She needed to sit, she was a little paler than usual. Eliza approached her with slow steps. She finally reached her and gently guided to one of the nearer seat. Myfanwy tensed when Gestalt touched her, then relaxed and let the blonde woman leading her. She sat. Teddy was gone, she suddenly noticed. After a while he came back with a glass of water.

“Drink. Then you explain to me what the fuck you’re talking about.”

Myfanwy just nodded. She drank and felt instantly better. The four siblings were looking at her with concern and fondness. She was surprised. Her sister wasn’t looking at her with that kind of affection. Were they really friends? Or more? With the four of them? Really?

“Feeling better?”

“Yes.”

“Good, now, I want to know.”

“I don’t know a lot myself. I just… I woke up on an underground parking lot, with no memory of the last fifteen years of my life. And then men were running towards us to kidnap me.”

“Do you know anything about them? What did your sister said about it?”

“I’m not sure. Something about vultures and the Lugat I think.”

“Shit.”

Myfanwy didn’t understand the sudden outburst. They seemed to know what that mean. And it didn’t appear to be good news. Then, she realised that something unusual was happening before her own eyes. The four siblings were plunged in their thoughts, but it was like… like they were talking to each other. Myfanwy couldn’t explain it, she just understood it by the way they were moving and sharing the same nervous gestures.

“_The vultures?”_

“_And the Lugat?”_

“_Why would they care about Myf?”_

“_They probably know she is part of the Checquy, that she is under our protection. So why taking such a risk?”_

“_We don’t know what Myf did to… prepare herself.”_

“_She couldn’t have done something like that! She isn’t stupid, she knew the risks!”_

“_When you are afraid, you…”_

“Are you speaking telepathically?”

Myfanwy’s voice brutally brought them back to reality. She was watching them with pure wonder and curiosity painted on her face. She didn’t seem to be afraid, though. She was even smiling.

“What?”

“You… you were talking to each others, right? Bronwyn told me that the agency was full of people with capacity. Does that mean that I have this kind of capacity too?” Myfanwy asked, almost hopeful, she wasn’t that average after all!

“We… That wasn’t telepathy, no” Then, Robert added quickly when they saw Myfanwy's smile started to fade away: “But yes, that’s the kind of ability she was talking about! And you are very powerful if you want to know everything.”

“But you were talking without speaking out loud, I’m sure of it! Are you… are you like everyone around me, hiding stuff away from me? That’s why you don’t want me to know about the vultures or the Lugat? Why does everyone treat me like a little girl?! Yes, I don’t remember anything, but that's not a reason! I don't even know if I wanted it! If I wanted to lost everything! So now tell me the truth.”

Gestalt frowned.

Of course, her sister was untrustworthy. The bitch should have known better. 

Linda probably made a deal with Bronwyn. But what kind of deal?

Before leaving, they heard a conversation between Linda and Conrad about a new EVA. A young man that needed to be trained but could be useful. What was his surname already? Something like “pure river”, right?

Fuck. An EVA for an other EVA. He had to be the one who whiped her memory away and Bronwyn gave him to the Checquy to get her sister back. Really, she wasn’t better than the Lugat. She treated the EVAs like goods. She was disgusting.

Gestalt failed to notice Myfanwy’s raising anger. They were so lost in their thoughts that they didn’t answer her straight away. She got up.

“No, wait, Myf!”

“You don’t want to answer me, I leave!”

“Please, I’ll tell you! Just not here, come with us in our suite.”

“How can I be sure you won’t do anything to me there?”

“Why did you come to find us?”

“I don’t know. Just a feeling.”

“Then trust your instinct, this feeling. I promise I'm on your side.”

"Alright, then, I follow you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myfanwy and Gestalt being cuties together

**Chapter 4**

Myfanwy was sitting on a bed. The four siblings, pacing in front of her, were trying very hard to explain to her who they were but seemed unable to find the right words. It was clear they were afraid of her reaction.

“You realise that I’m with you right now.”

They freeze, guilty to not having their entire focus on her.

“No, I mean. If I accept to come here, that’s mean that I kind of trust you. So you can tell me pretty much anything. You have no idea what my week looks like already, I'm almost indifferent now.” She laughted a bit. “So just spell it out.”

“I am one person” they said in unison

Myfanwy blinked. Wait… what? How could they be…? Did they just say...?

“So… you are one person... So... you are not siblings?” she said with disbelief

Gestalt couldn’t keep under control the laugh bubbling into their chest, then escaping their mouth. She had told them the exact same thing with the exact same face back to their time at Glengrove. Even if she had no memory of them, she was still the same girl.

And it was a real relief for Gestalt. They hadn’t lost the girl they loved. She was here, with them. Maybe they didn’t need her to remember after all, they had a chance to rewrite everything. Yes, it was a second chance for their relationship. She was unaware of Bristol’s existence and she didn’t run away from them. Maybe that was the path leading to an happy ending. Hope was blossoming inside their chest, they were feeling warm and joyful.

They hadn’t lost her.

“We are not siblings. No, quite indeed.”

“Why are you laughing at me?”

“Not laughing at you, just at a memory of you. Not the first time you tell me that.”

“So we know each others for a long time?”

“Fifteen years.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry.”

Myfanwy got up and hugged Eliza without any hesitation. Gestalt felt themselves relax under her touch. A week ago, they thought they would never feel her presence against them any more and here they were, gently kissing her hair.

“Why are you sorry?”

“Must be hard for you.”

“It’s fine now that I have you with me.”

“How so?”

“You’re not leaving with your sister any longer, right?”

“Bronwyn! What time is it? Oh shit, shit, already so late! Sorry I need to go.”

“No wait, you can’t go away now!”

“My sister must be worried about me!”

“You haven’t be there for that long, come on, Myf, stay a lit bit longer...” Eliza pleaded, grasping Myfanwy’s waist.

Under Gestalt’s touch Myfanwy found it difficult to think. Even harder to fight. She just wanted more of it, more of them. She got back into Eliza’s embrace and felt herself relax. She didn’t want to leave them. She was feeling so safe and loved with them. Even without her memories, there was something familiar and comforting about them. In their arms, she realised how much she was exhausting. She hadn’t sleep at all and her body was now reminding her that she needed to rest.

“You look tired” Teddy said

“Yeah, haven’t sleep.”

“Come rest with me.” Eliza answered

“But what about my sister? I can’t sleep here!”

“Shht, I’ll talk to her.”

“She won’t like it.”

“I don’t care.”

Myfanwy wanted to fight them, but at the same time she was too tired for it and she was secretly happy that, for once, her sister didn’t get what she desired. She let Eliza guided her back to the bed. They removed their shoes and entered under the sheets. Myfanwy couldn’t understand why but she was letting them taking care of her. Eliza was caressing her hair, one of her hand still on her waist, while Robert joined them into the bed. He modelled himself against her, following every angles of Myfanwy’s body. Alex arranged the sheets, Teddy closed the curtains. Under their tenderness, the skinny girl quickly feel asleep.

The twins left the room and went to Myfanwy’s hotel. When they approached, they saw Bronwyn, pulling of her hair. When she noticed them, anger took possession of her features. She ran to them.

“Where is she? Where is my sister, you freak?!” she yelled

She was about to punch Teddy on the face but Alex caught her hand before she could reach them. They pushed her on her dark corner.

“You really should calm down, not good for your heart, you know” Alex smiled

“You are going to tell me…?”

“She is with me, in my hotel room. No need to worry, she is safe with me.” Teddy interrupted her

“What are you going to do with her? Brainwashing her?”

“That’s quite ironical of you to say, don’t you think?”

“You piece of...”

“Now, now, no need to be rude. She is sleeping, so you are gently going back to your room, like a good girl, and quietly waiting for her to come back when she’ll have enough sleep. Am I clear enough for you to understand?”

“You have no fucking right to keep her in your room against her will!”

“No, you see, that’s what _you_ do. We always let her the choice.”

Bronwyn didn’t find anything to reply and since she was outnumbered, she didn’t try anything on them. She found it difficult to calm herself. However, she thought that they couldn’t kidnap her sister one more time since they didn’t have her passport or any ID for Myfanwy. Plus, Myfanwy wouldn’t let them taking her away, right? Bronwyn sighted. She couldn’t do anything, except wait for her sister to come back.

Myfanwy slept three hours in Gestalt’s arms. It had been a week she hadn’t sleep like that. Peacefully. When she woke up, the first thing she saw was a smiling face. Eliza was looking at her like if she was some kind of goddess. And she liked it. A lot. They truly cared for her.

“Hello, you” Gestalt whispered “Well slept?”

She just nodded her head. Robert and Eliza loosen their grip on her in order to allowing her to stretch her legs and arms. But when they started to get up she whined and reached for them.

“No, don’t go.” She pouted. “Where are the two others?”

“We are all here.” Alex answered, jeering. “You can’t do without me now, hum?”

“No, it’s just... I don’t know. I like having you around, I guess.”

Every body of Gestalt sat on the bed, enjoying what she said to them. Myfanwy settled herself against the pillow. Eliza lay next to her, stroking Myfanwy’s arm with soft lingering touches. Robert lean against her shoulder, caressing her cheek. Alex put his head on her lap, Teddy sat near her legs. Myfanwy started to play with Alex’s hair and she swore she heard all of them humming in appreciation. Gestalt thought they could try their luck and all of them kiss what they could reach; her cheeks, her shoulders, her neck, her hands, her legs. She let out a little giggle which pushed them to keep going. She let them worship her like that for a while. Then, with all the boldness she could find inside of her, she took Robert’s face between her hands and kissed him on the lips. She didn’t know why she did it, but it was stronger than her. She needed to taste their lips. Gestalt answered her kiss with all the love they felt for her. Their grip on her tighten, their caresses becoming more intense. This was overwhelming for Myfanwny who was loved on from everywhere and it was overwhelming for Gestalt who could adored on her like they always wanted to do.

She wasn’t gone.

She didn’t remember them, it was true, but her body was responding to theirs. And her kiss was tasting the same than before. Sweet, passionate, intense.

They broke the kiss when the lights flickered. Gestalt could feel the electricty coming from her spreading into their own bodies. Myfanwny realised it was coming from her too, but she didn’t seem disturb by it. It was natural for her. It was a part of her that she accepted like if that now she didn’t have any memories, she was able to accept her past and who she truly was.

“I know now.”

“What do you know, Myf?”

“That I couldn’t have wanted this. The erased memory I mean.”

“At least you forget things which broke you. Completely.”

“Yes, I saw my scars.”

“I never could stop you from hurting yourself. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. You stop me from running away from you. I’m grateful for that, you know.”

Gestalt kissed her, unable to answer her in an other way. After a while she broke the moment. She looked around her, before asking:

“Hey, what time is it?”

“Don’t worry about that.”

“Answer me.”

“You sleep here three hours.”

“Shit, I need to go.”

“What for?”

“To join my sister.”

She tried to get up, but Gestalt kept her on the bed. She frowned at them. So what? Because she kissed them, they could do whatever they wanted with her? Hell no. She wasn’t theirs. She only belonged to herself!

“Don’t do that. Don’t make me mad at you. Things were nice between us.”

“Why do you need to join your sister? You said yourself that you didn’t want all of this. She…”

“She tries her best for me!” Myfanwny interrupted them

“So you’re defending her after what she did to you! You’re safer with me, I can protect you. I can help you.”

“No. Stop doing that. I’m fed up with everyone telling me what to do. I come back to my sister because I know she wants the best for me.”

“So what you kiss me and you leave me? Again?”

“Don’t be such a drama queen, Gestalt! I didn’t say I was leaving you, I said that… Look. I’m still in Spain. And I promise I won’t go anywhere without telling you.”

Gestalt didn’t answer, upset. They let her get up. Myfanwy was looking for her shoes, but before she could find them, Alex was kneeling in front of her. He made her sat on the edge of the bed, and put her shoes on. Myfanwny blushed violently.

“I could do that myself.”

“Yes, I know.”

Once fully dressed, she kissed all of them on the cheek. They needed all their will power to let her go. They couldn’t trust Bronwyn, but Myfanwny made a promise to them. And they knew that she only had a word. Now, they needed to wait for her to come back to them.

And they were already regretting for not having told her they loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myfanwy takes a decision, Gestalt too.

**Chapter 5**

Myfanwy threw the glass of water on the ground. A lightbulb broke. She was frustrated with her own sister. She wasn’t listening to her. No. Of course, not.

“Bronwyn can you stop packing our stuff, and start listening to me for five fucking minutes?!” she yelled, angrily

“No, no, no. I don’t have time for that. You disappeared for more than three hours! Do you imagine how worried I was? What if they had kidnapped you? Wouldn’t be the first bloody time!”

“You need to calm down. They let me go, already twice! We have nothing to worry about them. They… I think they have strong feelings for me.”

“Don’t be so naive! This is a freaking trap!”

Bronwyn stopped packing and cupped her sister’s face, making eye contact. They were forehead against forehead.

“You know that I care about you, that I only want the best for you?” Bronwyn asked in a whisperer

“Yes, yes, you already told me. But I have the impression that...”

“We need to leave.”

“Fuck you, Bronwyn!” Myfanwny pushed her “Stop fucking touching me! I am so tired of this situation. Can’t you listening to me for a change? I’m not your doll! I’m your big sister!”

“Yes, you’re my sister, we have to stay together!”

“No, we don’t have!”

“What? What does that mean? Did they brainwashed you?”

“Stop with this word! Stop with your constant paranoia! You’re so egotistic, you don’t understand how much _you_ are hurting me. You never stop taking decision_ for_ me. Did I really want to have my memories erased? I’ll never know, but I know one thing is that Gestalt truly cares about me!”

“I care about you too, more than anything!”

“No, you care about what we had. But our parents are dead, I’m dead, you’re dead to me too.”

“No, no, please, Myf, don’t say something like that. You’re breaking my heart.” Bronwyn had tears in her eyes, she took Myfanwny’s hands in hers. “Please, stay with me. I promise you a better life. I swear you accepted having your memories erased, I didn’t compel you. Trust me.”

“I need to take my own damn decision.”

“Then, you have the choice between, me, your sister, your only and true family, and… and them, a group of freaks.”

“Don’t talk about them like that! Or it means I’m a freak too.”

“Of course you’re not!”

“But I can do that.” Myfanwny said while she broke every lightbulb of the room. Bronwyn stepped away when she felt a rush of electricity through her spine.

“You’re powerful, but you’re not like them.”

“I’m not like you either.”

“Please, Myf.”

“Goodbye, Bronwyn.”

“What, no!”

Bronwyn rushed to her sister, but at the moment she touched Myfanwny’s arm, she let out a cry. Myfanwny’s skin burnt her fingers. They exchanged one last glance. Tears were staining Bronwyn’s cheeks, but it didn’t prevent Myfanwny to leave.

Once out of the hotel, Myfanwny felt relieved, one less weight from her shoulders. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and just let herself relax under the sun. But a shadow was there, lurking in the dark, ready to hurt her. She jerked her eyes open. She wasn’t safe any more. She turned her head in every directions, but she couldn’t see anything, even if she knew the people who wanted to sell her were there. But it was the middle of the day, in a crowded street, they couldn’t act now.

She walked to Gestalt’s hotel, without looking behind her back. She knew that once she would be with Gestalt, nothing could happen to her. Plus, her ability was in measure to protect her. She wasn’t scared.

She went to the receptionist, asking them the room number of Mr and Ms Gestalt. They gave her and a few minutes later, she was at their door. She knocked. Eliza opened her.

“Myfanwy! I’m so glad you’re back!” Eliza hugged her tightly, Myfanwny kissed her lips with desire.

“I’m glad to be back.”

Gestalt let her come inside the suite. She jumped in Teddy’s arms and kissed him, she stopped when she heard Alex’s laugh. He was leaning on the wall, looking at her with burning eyes.

“Come here” She ordered to him, to which he obeyed with his signature smirk playing on his lips. She kissed him, wrapped her legs around his waist.

Gestalt carried her to the bed and gently settled her down on it. She bit her bottom lips. The four bodies of Gestalt were suddenly surrounding her, but not in a threatening way. They were quick, with their four pairs of hands, to undress her, stealing her kisses every time they could. She let them do, loving to feel worshipped. She get herself on her knees to help Robert to undress. She did the same for every body, the heat in the room was becoming more and more intense. She couldn’t help it but when she was touching their skin, she was sending them rushes of electricity mixed with desire and lust, and it was driving them insane. At some point, Gestalt finished to undress themselves, unable to wait longer.

Teddy pushed her down on the mattress, Eliza on top of her, Robert and Alex roaming her body with their hands and mouths. The four of them teased her, loved on her, worshipped her, pleasured her. She was screaming their names and they never felt so proud of them. Her body was all theirs. They weren’t sure her stamina was strong enough for her to keep going with the four of them, so between two kisses, they were asking her if she was ok. She always answered them to continue what they were doing and to use their mouths in a better way than talking. They complied every time, with an amused smile on their lips. She lost track of time pretty quickly. Her sensitive body was now overstimulated but she was adoring it. She also lost all control in her power. The lights were flickering until the lightbulbs broke. Gestalt was shivering under her touch, making them orgasm in a way they never did.

When the five of them were satisfied, they let their bodies falling on the mattress, covered in sweat, the breath uneven. Gestalt never felt that exhausted, probably because they never had sex at the same time with the same person. They brought Myfanwy back into their arms, smelling her perfume, listening to her heart beating in her chest.

“I love you.” They told her in unison.

“I wasn’t sure I could tell you this one day, so I’m telling you now that I have the occasion.” Robert added. “You don’t have to reply to that, though.”

“I think I love you. Well I love you enough for having choosing you over my sister.”

“What?” They all looked at her, with big surprised eyes

“She wanted us to leave today. But I refuse. I came back to you instead. I don’t want to run away all my life.”

“What do you want then?”

“Peace. And staying in your arms. I know, that’s crazy, because I technically don’t know you, but it’s like I know I’m made for you.”

Gestalt kissed her until they couldn’t breathe.

“But, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“The people who wants to hurt me. They are here.”

“Wait… What?”

“I felt them near me, earlier.”

“Seriously, Myf?!”

The four bodies stood up, looking frantically for their clothes. They dressed up and glanced time to time at, Myfanwny, giving her disaproval stares.

“What didn’t you tell me sooner, hum? You know, before you made love to the four of us.”

“I don’t know, I didn’t want to ruin the moment.”

“You’re fucking unbelievable.”

“But...”

“No but. You stay here with Robert. The others three of us are going to find them and put them down, then we’ll contact the Checquy…”

“No!” Myfanwny cried. “No, not the Checquy, I don’t want to go back.”

“What are you talking about?”

“If a high member of the Checquy agreed to let me go… It may mean I wasn’t at my place there. I know that I’m happy with you, but I don’t want to come back to my former life. I want to spend my own life the way I want.”

Gestalt didn't answer straight away. They needed to process what she said. Robert stayed in the room when the rest of Gestalt went away in order to track the vultures down.

“Myf… What do you want to do?”

“I don’t really know yet… But I thought that you could help me.”

“Yes, how?”

“Protect me from the bad guys, but protect me also from your agency.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Hide me from them.”

“Let me take care of the vultures and we’ll continue this conversation later, ok?”

She nodded, went to the shower, dressed with Gestalt’s clothes and turned on the TV. Gestalt took efficiently care of the vultures. They informed the Checquy of their presence; but they didn’t say a word about Myfanwny. When they came back in the suite, they all sat around her.

“Alright.”

“Alright?” She asked hopefully

“I’ll hide you from the Checquy, but on one condition.”

“Anything.”

“Give _us_ a chance to exist.”

“I can do that.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later in Mystalt's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, full fluff (glucose, so much glucose in this one, omg, I don't even recognize my own writing in there). I just wanted a nice closure for this series. Thank you for having read it until the last chapter :D

**Last Chapter**

It had been a year now since Myfawny Thomas had lost her memories. Sometimes, when she was with Gestalt, some flash backs found their way through her brain, making her feel a bit dizzy. It was generally happy recollection from her past, always linked to Gestalt. And she was okay with that, especially when she could talk about it to them. It never failed to make them smile and to make their eyes light up from pure joy. She was having a good life now, a peaceful one, like she wanted for herself.

Gestalt, with the help of Linda – even if it was killing them to admit it –, got her a new identity and erased her data from everywhere. The vultures, the Lugat, the Checquy, the Resistance, even Bronwyn, couldn't find her. No one. Gestalt was the only person to know where she was. Actually, they did such a good job she was hiding under the nose of the Checquy. She was living in the suburban of Cardiff. And Gestalt was having a lot of fun to see Conrad and governmental agents becoming crazy and tearing their hair out, while Myfanwy wasn’t far away.

Sometimes, when Myfanwy wanted a bit of action on her life – and that Gestalt agreed on it –, she went on mission with them. She learnt to use her power with a lot of precision on the enemies in order to knock them of and on Gestalt… to pleasure them. However, most of the time she was just a quiet librarian.

She heard the doorbell of her shop tinkling, and when she looked up from the book she was currently reading, she met four pairs of blue eyes staring at her. She jumped over the counter and went straight to their expecting arms.

“Hello, love, happy to see me?” Alex teased her

“I’m always happy to see you, you idiot! How was the mission?”

“Good, good.”

“You didn’t get hurt, right?”

“You’re the one telling me tonight, you know, when you’ll undress me for more… fun activities...” Teddy gave her a wolfish smile

“Of course, I am going to check on you!” Myfanwny laughed despite the blush burning her cheeks, Gestalt had always that kind of effects on her

“Still a lot of work, darling?” Robert asked, wrapping an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek

“Yes. Staying with me until I’m done for the day?”

“Obviously.”

She brightly smiled at them. She settled back behind the counter. Teddy was looking through the shelving, his hand caressing the back of the books. Alex was looking at the window. Eliza took a book and started "reading" it. Robert sat on the counter, near to Myfanwy. She couldn’t concentrate when they were in the same room than her, it was even more difficult when she could sense them so close to her. She would just need to extend a little bit her hand and she would be able to touch them.

But it was only a fair game for Gestalt, since they couldn’t think straight when she was near them either. Even compartmentalizing was becoming a real challenge, while they were doing it all the time. Eliza was unable to understand the words laying in front of her. All they could thing about was Myfanwny Thomas and their love for her.

Teddy stopped looking at the books, bored, and suddenly left her shop. Myfanwy could tell he was taking the road leading to her house – well, their house, when Gestalt was coming back to her –. She sent a puzzled look at Robert, tilting her head to the side, her expression meaning “What are you doing?”.

“I’m going to prepare you a nice dinner. When we’ll come back home, you’ll just have to enjoy your meal.”

“Really? What do you plan for me?”

“Home made pizza sounds good, what do you think?”

“Wonderful! I’m so glad to have you here!”

“Only because I’m nourishing you?”

“Well it’s kinda help, that’s already a good reason, you know.”

Gestalt burst out laughing. Robert cupped her cheek with his hand, his thumbs caressing her soft skin. She leaned into the touch, pressing his hand against her face. Their small gestures of affection were always such a gift from the gods. She kissed the palm of his hand. Robert bent towards her in order to capture her lips. When they tore apart, she whispered to them:

“God, I love you.”

“You know I love you too.”

“Yes I know, and it never stops to amaze me.”

“Don’t be such an idiot. You deserve the world.”

“Oh, so you’re the world now?”

“I hope I’m yours, at least.”

“You are.”

“I’m happy to hear that, 'cause you’re mine as well.”

“Oh darling, why are you so cheesy all the time?” Myfanwny’s eyes were laughing

“That’s all your fault.”

“No, no, I can’t bear the responsibility of your dramatic and romantic behaviour.”

“Say you don’t like it.”

“I may like it. Probably too much for my own good.”

“Oh, but I can stop expressing my love for you if you don’t like it.” Gestalt feigned to be offended

“My poor baby” She chuckled, cupping his cheeks in her hands

Robert bent for another kiss, tenderly and lovingly.

Gestalt was grateful for this new life. Myfanwny might not remember what they had lived together back at Glengrove or back at the Checquy. But, at the same time, she didn’t have nightmares about what she did, about the fire, about Bristol, any more. She was free.

Gestalt was grateful for this second chance. Myfanwy had finally the existence her kind soul always deserved.

Gestalt was grateful that she decided to spend this happy life with them by her side. Finally, all of this was a blessing and Gestalt promise themselves to never let this bright future slipping away from their touch. They knew that they were existing in the only universe in which they could tell Myfanwny they loved her, with the expectation she would answer them “I love you too, Gestalt.”


End file.
